Because of Ron Vicaro
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: Drinking is never a good idea...especially when it's Wes and Travis. But when it brings two people together like it did for them, it's not all bad...right? After that one night Travis found Wes bawling at his door step, He would do anything it takes to keep that from happening again. TravisxWes slash! Enjoyyy !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...I own nothing. c:

* * *

It's been exactly three weeks since the last time Wes came to work. Travis wondered if he should sit and wait for him or go to see him and find out what was wrong. If Wes needed his space, Travis would respect that, and leave him alone. However, three weeks is enough alone time and Travis was worried. _Very _worried. Travis cared about the other man a lot and knowing something was wrong hurt him.

With that in mind, he made his decision. Hopping up from his comfy bed, Travis grabbed his keys and heads for the door. As he reached for the door knob, he stops. Pressing an ear up to the door, he could hear hysteric crying on the other side.

_'What the hell?'_

Listening closer, Travis started to recognize it as a male voice. Even though he couldn't pinpoint who the voice belonged to, the sound was still slowly shattering his heart. All he wanted to do was grab the person and tell them everything would be okay.

_'I don't even know the person!'_

As he listened closer, he could hear the sobs die down into almost silent hiccups and sniffling. Finally deciding that he had heard enough, he opened his apartment door to a heartbreaking sight.

Dropped to his knees with his head cradled in his hands, sat a torn apart Wes Mitchell. Noticing the open door, Wes looked up into Travis' worried eyes. This started a whole new wave of tears to fall from the sad man.

After the initial shock of it all, Travis dropped to his knees also. With hands on each of Wes' shoulders, he tried calming him down.

"Wes-"

_sob._

"Hey, just tel-"

_sob._

"C'mon man, ple-"

_sob._

At this point, Wes was back to the hysteric bawling he was doing just moments ago, behind the closed door. Not knowing what else to do, Travis puled the crying man into his chest and held him there. Wes buried his head in the man's neck and wrapped his arms around him as he kept crying.

and crying...

and crying...

_and crying..._

At this point. Wes just didn't care anymore. Letting Travis see him cry was the last thing he wanted, but it was much too late for that. He wanted comfort. He wanted a friend. Right now, Travis was all he had, so he sucked up his pride and cried his eyes out. It was a good five minutes until Wes finally calmed down. Helping him up, Travis dragged him into the kitchen and sat him down on one of the bar stools. Out of one of his many cabinets, Travis took out a bottle of Ron Vicaro, and held it out to the red and puffy-eyed man.

"Travis," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "Barbados Rum, really?"

"Mhmm, it's from the islands, man!"

Smiling a little at Travis' excitement, Wes continued. "Drinking won't do anything or make anything better."

"Trueeee," Travis said from the other side of the counter. "But it's not like you'll tell what's wrong while you're sober."

Wes laughed at that part.

"And trust me, you'll feel a lot better."

After contemplating what he sat, Wes finally came to his conclusion. Walking over to Travis and wiping the tears from his face one last time, he spoke.

"Gimme the damn bottle."

* * *

**A/N: **Heeeelllllloooooo ! And that was chapter 1.

To be completely honest, I got bored with Me For You... I'm sorry to anyone who liked that, but I just couldn't continue it. Maybe one day...

Anyway! This will have multiple chapters so review and tell me what you think! Please?

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Common Law...Or Zorro...Or anything. AT ALL. So leave me alone. c: Enjoy !

* * *

"$100."

"No..."

"$120."

"_No, _Travis..."

"Okay...$150."

"Travis!"

Even while they're drunk off their asses, they still argue.

"C'mon Wes, It'll be hilarious!"

"...$400."

"Yes! Okay let's go!"

Grabbing Wes' hand, he dragged him outside and down the street towards the costume store.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this..." Wes sighed. He must've been really drunk. He's done a lot of stupid things, but this will top it all.

"Me either..." Travis chuckled under his breath.

After stumbling down the street for about 5 minutes, they finally arrived at the brightly decorated Halloween store. Standing in front of the door, they gazed at the masks and costumes hanging in the window.

"That is some scary shit." Travis said, not being able to takes his eyes off of the window.

"Only because we're drunk ass hell..."

"Mmhm..."

Opening the door wide enough for both of them to fit, they stepped into the door when...

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Screaming, Wes and Travis stumbled right back out the door. Travis hiding behind Wes and the latter man taking out his gun.

A tall Asian girl around 19-years-old came out of the store, holding a camera, and laughing her ass off.

"Welcome to Harry's Halloween Store! You can put the gun down, I don't bite." the girl said, holding up her hands ( one being occupied with the camera ).

Slowly lowering the gun, they followed her inside.

"Your faces were hilarious! Would you like a copy?"

"No Th-"

"YES!"

Wes looked at Travis with a look of confusion as he was completely ignored.

"Okay, so what would you guys like?"

"Do you happen to have a Zorro costume?"

* * *

"Don't look Travis, I'm coming out."

Wes was now in the bathroom putting on the Zorro costume ( If you could call it that ) . With a hat, gloves, mask, cape, and sword, Wes look in the mirror. Travis was actually giving him $400 dollars to wear this costume and go streaking down the hall. Well...he'd regret it in the morning, but who cares? He's drunk and he's gonna have fun. Opening the door, Wes stood in a heroic pose, making Travis die with laughter.

"Hey! I told you not to look!" Yelled Wes, using the sword to cover up his privet part.

"Whatever man, just look at what I made you."

Leaving the room, Wes stood there awkwardly waiting. Looking at the ground, he saw an empty bottle of...

Well he couldn't really tell. Things were starting to look a little fuzzy.

Standing alone made him think about what he was over here for in the first place. Why he was _crying _( which is something he _never _does ). All he wanted to do was forget.

"Hey, Travis! Any more of that Ron Vicaro?" He yelled down the hall.

"What?"

"I said, do you have anymore Ron Vicaro?!" Wes shouted even louder.

"What!?" Travis shouted right back.

"RON VICARO! Do you have any!?"

"."

"."

"...What!?"

"Goddamnit, Travis!"

Getting pissed off, Wes was about to make his way to the kitchen until he heard Travis chuckling.

"Calm down. I heard you. Just messing with you." Travis said, still laughing at the expression on the other mans face. In one hand, he held the rum ( which Wes gladly took off his hands ) and in the other was a mop...

With a horses face...

"Uhhhmmm..." Wes muttered, pointing at the...thing.

"Oh this? It's your horse!" Travis smiled gleefully as he handed the "horse" to Wes.

Laughing, Wes took it and walked out the door.

"Just hurry, before I change my mind."

* * *

**A/N:**Hiyaa! That was chapter two and it was veerryy fun to write. c: lol.

anyway, I hope you guys like it! More weirdness and TravisxWes to come. (/ '.')/ woop !

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**...PLEASE?**_

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. c:

**WARNING: Things get a little...weird...from this point on... enjoy..? **

* * *

11:30pm

*_knock* *knock* *knock*_

_"_RUN, ZORRO, RUN!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

1:00am

"Drive faster!"

"I'm already 25 over the speed limit Travis!"

"So?"

"Just put your shirt down and sit in your damn seat."

"Fine, _mother._"

* * *

1:45am

"It was just so sad!"

"Don't cry, it's okay! It's just a show, Wes."

"But Dora needed that hat, Travis! Why would he just take it like that? Oh God, I need a drink."

"Coming right up..."

* * *

3:00am

"You sure about this Travis?"

"Hell yes! Just let me put it in, please?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, if you do like it, I'll take it out."

"Okay fine, do it quick."

"Yes! This gonna be so cool! I love these little guys."

"It's just a foam dinosaur, Travis. It just expands when you put it in water. It doesn't poop gold or anything."

"...But it could!"

"Ohh, no."

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning. You could hear the children playing and the birds chirping. The radiant sun was beaming through the window of a certain detective's apartment. Well, that is until...

"Ugh, who the hell turned on the lights?" Said a very angered Wes, chucking a random pillow at the window. On the other side of the room, he heard a grunt. Ignoring it, Wes rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Where the hell was he?

Why was his head pounding?

And where the hell are his pants?

Sitting up, Wes looked around. Noticing trash everywhere, random ( broken ) objects on the floor, and a figure curled up under the window.

_Who the hell is that?_

Realizing he had to pee, he walked down the hall, instantly recognizing Travis' apartment. As he approached the door, he suddenly stopped, hearing something from inside. Silently setting his hand on the knob, he turned it as slowly as possible. Opening the door wider, he looked in side to see no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he went to handle his business. While standing over the toilet ( and trying to remember where the hell this cape came from... ) he absent-mindedly looked to the side. Almost pulling out his gun upon reflex ( which wasn't even on him at the moment ) Wes finally calmed down enough to see it was just a sleeping Travis in the bathtub...

Wait, what?

Going over to the sink, Wes splash his face with water a few times, looking around.

Nope. Nothing changed.

Hearing noise in the living room, Wes closed and locked the door in a rushed panic.

"Travis, wake up!"

Whispered Wes, shaking the man.

"Travis, wake the fuck up!" He said, a little louder this time.

Travis remained sleep as Wes got even more irritated. Getting an idea, Wes turned one of the handles in the shower on full blast ( not knowing if it was hot or cold, and not really caring ). Just as the water hit him, Travis jolted awake, hitting his head on the handle, turning the water hot. As the burning water came into contact with his skin, he jump out of the tub and onto the floor ( taking Wes with him ).

"What the hell!?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up!" Wes complained as Travis rolled off of him.

"Oh, man...What happened?" Travis groaned, holding on to his head just as Wes did when he first woke up.

"Well I don't really know. I wake up and I'm wearing a damn Zorro costume. Then I see that your apartment is trashed, with Rum bottles everywhere. Which means we got _way _too drunk." Wes said, taking a huge breath to finish up the next part. "Then I get up to pee and there is some random guy sleeping out there and I think he woke up. I come in here and you were sleep in the freaking bathtub and I just don't know what the fuck is going on!"

As Wes finished his rant, he looked over at the hung over man, who was trying his best to comprehend what he had just said.

"That is so weird. Do you remember _anything _from last night."

"Not much. You?"

"A little..."

"I remember! Well, most of it." Said a voice outside of the door.

Slowly standing up, Travis unlocked the door and opened it to see a man in a leather jacket and his boxers.

"Think you could help us out a bit?" Travis asked the man as Wes stood beside him, nodding his head.

"Sure, that had to be _the _craziest night ever."

* * *

**A/N:**Ehm...well. I'm in a weird mood sooo...why not write a weird story? Ehhh? Ehhhh? No..? Okay.

Well , For a story with NO reviews, I sure do update a lot...But it's only because I love this story like a baby.

...a neglected baby...

...who needs reviews? c:

No...?

Well okay . Byyeeee !

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NO...Just, no .-.

* * *

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon when Wes, Travis, and...What's-his-name finally finished cleaning up the apartment. The place was almost spotless when they decided to take a break and have a cup of coffee.

"So what was the last thing you remember from last night?" Travis asked, lightly sipping his coffee.

"Not much, just buying a Zorro costume..." Wes said, staring off into space while What's-his-name snickered on the side.

"Ohhhh, so _that's _where this came from!" Said the man next to Wes, reaching into his leather pocket and pulling out a photo. Handing it to Wes, Travis leaned forward, resting his head onto Wes' shoulder to see the photo too. On the blonde mans face was a shocked/horrified look while the other man's face looked like he had just remembered something very important. As Wes launched into a full-blown rant about how ridiculous they looked, Travis ran down the hall to go find his video camera.

"-and not to mention, the lighting is _horrible. _I look like a freakin' vampire, look!" Wes cried, shoving the photo into the mans face. Slowly taking it out of his hands, Wes sat back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't even know your name!"

"Don. But just call me Donny."

"Okay, Donny. Would you like to tell me how the hell you ended up here?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Donny asked, leaning against the couch also, crossing his ( still pants-less ) legs.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't..." Wes said, slowly sitting up, looking at Donny skeptically.

"Well," Donny laughed, a sly smile spreading across his face. "It's actually kinda funny..."

As Wes was listening closely, waiting for him to continue, Travis rushed into the room, video camera in hand.

"HAHAHAHAHAA~ Man, you guys gotta see this!" Travis laughed, not even making it to the couch before he collapsed onto the floor in laughter.

As Wes stared at him in bewilderment, Donny took the camera from his tight grasp, leaning forward so they could both see the video.

* * *

_11:15pm The Night Before..._

_This is gonna be hilarious." Travis laughed, pointing the camera at the mostly naked Wes._

_"Is-...Travis, is that a video camera? You're going to record this?" Wes asked in pure disbelief. A frown slowly forming on his face._

_"Of course! Now lets hurry up before you change your mind..." And before Wes got to argue, he was pushed out of the door._

_Despite the embaressment of being naked, Wes had a small smile on his face. Doing reckless and stupid things wasn't really his idea of fun, but right now, he didn't even care. He had drinks, he had Travis, and he was half naked in a Zorro costume. Tonight, he vowed to have fun, and not think. _

_"You ready man?" Travis asked, bringing the camera around to his face as he nodded with a bigger smile on his face. _

_*knock**knock**knock*_

_"RUN ZORRO RUN!"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~" _

_They laughed and screamed as they knocked on the doors of everyone in the apartment complex._

* * *

Wes was shocked...

No, he was more than shocked. And it wasn't the 'Oh-I-Forgot-To-Pick-Up-Groceries-Today-Im-Gonna-Die' kind of shock.

Oh No. It was the 'I-Left-Grandma-At-The-Top-Of-The-Stares-And-Forgot-To-Lift-The-Brake' kind of shock...

And that's the worst kind.

As Wes sat on the couch, horrified at the video playing on the tiny little screen, Travis and Donny were sprawled out on the floor. Doubled over in laughter and the pain that it caused, they just couldn't stop.

Feeling a little uncomfortable, Wes started covering himself just a little bit more, crossing his legs and buttoning up his shirt. Travis' laughter died down a bit as he noticed this.

"It's okay Wes, it's nothing I haven't seen before..." He winked, a sly smile creeping onto his face. As Donny laughed harder, Travis got a few pillows to the face.

"Yeah, you better treasure that memory, Travis. You're never seeing it again."

"Are you sure?" Travis smiled stopping Wes, mid-stride, into the kitchen.

"_Yes, _i'm sure." Wes confirmed skeptically as he watched Travis' eyes trail from his feet all the way up to his face. If he didn't know any better, he would've said the man's eyes even lingered on his ass for a while...

"Hey, anymore coffee?" Travis asked, changing the conversation. without an answer, Wes took Travis' cup into the kitchen to get more.

"So, what's up with that?" Donny said, wiggling his eyebrows, seggistively.

"What?" Travis asked, still sitting on the floor, next to the other man.

"Don't think I didn't see you check him out just now. Though, I'd be quite shocked if you didn't. I mean...that ass!" Donny said, holding up his hands, trying to create the perfectly round shape of Wes' ass.

"Okay, I admit it, I was. But like you said, how could I not!" Travis said shamelessly.

_*crash!*_

_"Shit!"_

It came from the kitchen. Jumping up, both Travis and Donny got up to go see what was going on. Walking into the small kitchen, they found Wes on the floor picking up pieces of glass.

"I just remembered something..." Wes mumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What, from last night?" Travis asked.

"Yeah, after the whole...Zorro thing." Wes said, still talking quietly.

"Well, what is it?" Donny said, not being able to contain his curiosity any longer.

"We went for a drive..."

"Okay?" Travis said, not understanding what was so bad.

"Where?" Donny asked, looking just as confused.

"To Captain's house..." Wes said, finally looking up.

Travis' eyebrows rose as his lips formed a perfect 'o' shape. Slowly bringing his hand up to his face, he was actually speechless.

"Oh Shit. We're dead." Travis finally said, a minute or two after his initial shock.

Wes settled onto the floor, face down and arms spread apart.

"I know..." He muttered, his words being muffled by the floor.

Looking at the darker man, still standing there shocked and the other face down on the floor, Donny still couldn't understand what the hell was going on.

* * *

**A/N:**WooHoo! Chapter 4! :D I honestly am getting bored with all the lack of TravisxWes in this story...so maybe next chapter...?

Anyway, In all seriousness, **READ THIS, IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Okay, I reeaaallllyyyy LOVE the reviews, so thank you, so much. But I can't help but feel like I guilt tripped you into doing it...I want you guys to review because you want to! Not because this is a neglected baby...no matter how true that is. BUT I STILL APPRICIATE IT! So thank you. c:**

okay, so that's all...see you next chapter! :D

REVIEW BECAUSE YOU WANT TO !

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: do I look like I own anything? .-.

* * *

_"I know..." He muttered, his words being muffled by the floor._

_Looking at the darker man, still standing there shocked and the other face down on the floor, Donny still couldn't understand what the heck was going on._

"What are we gonna do?" Travis said, sounding as terrified as he looked.

"I don't know." Wes sighed, finally standing up and throwing the broken glass away. Turning to them, he began to speak again. "Let's just hope he doesn't-"

*_riinnggg*_

"-call..." Wes finished his interrupted sentence while looking at the caller I.D. that read "Captain".

"Please, do _not _tell me that's Cap..." Travis pleaded.

"Okay, it's not Captain."

"Don't lie to me!"

"You told me to!"

"Just answer it. I K"

"No, what if he fires us?"

"Well it will be worse if we don't."

"Fine, you do it then!" Wes shouted, throwing the phone to Travis.

"What? No!" he shouted back as he caught the phone.

"Well-NOOOOOO!"

"Hello?" Donny said, answering the phone.

Getting tired of the fighting, Donny finally grabbed the phone away from Travis and answered it.

"Wes and Travis? Oh, they're...here somewhere...Mhmm...Mhm...Yes...Oh, really? Well that's great!" Donny said as Wes and Travis looked at each other, sharing looks of 'What the hell?'.

"Who am I?...Oh, just a friend. Donny."

'What is he saying?' Travis mouthed to Donny. He replied with a finger being held up to the other mans face.

"Mhmm...Mhm...yep. Okay, nice talking to you...I'll make sure to tell them."

As Donny finally hung up, the two detectives looked at him with awaiting expressions. After a couple of seconds ( or what seemed like hours ) of silence, Wes couldn't be patient any longer.

"What did he say!" Wes eventually exploded.

"Well, first, he said that he couldn't believe what happened last night..." Donny stopped to look at the horrified expressions on their faces. "...because it was the best night of his life." he finished with a smile.

Travis let out a sigh of relief as Wes looked at him in confusion.

"Oh...and he said something about...

Travis gasped.

"I remember now!" Travis said, hand over his mouth.

Wes and Donny looked at him expectantly, waiting for the story.

* * *

_12:00am the night before..._

___They laughed and screamed as they knocked on the doors of everyone in the apartment complex._

_"Hey, get back here assholes!" Yelled a balding man around his late forties. Running down to the parking lot, Wes and Travis made their way to Wes' car until he stopped.  
_

_"Why are you stopping?"_

_"Travis, I don't have any pants, I'M NAKED! What am I going to do?" Wes cried, looking to Travis with a sad look in his eyes._

_He surely hadn't noticed it when they were running, but Wes had a _very _nice body. His nicely toned chest and his broad shoulders being covered by the cape he was wearing looked amazing. You could tell by his obvious six-pack that he worked out. Going lower, you couldn't help but notice-_

_"Travis! My eyes are up here!" Wes yelled, grabbing his cape and wrapping it around himself. _

_Snapping out of it and bringing his wondering eyes back up to Wes' blushing face, Travis smiled. "Sorry, couldn't help it."_

_"Well you better learn how..." Wes snapped back immediately, bushing even more. _

_"Awwwh, Wes, are you shy?" Travis asked in a pseudo-caring voice. "It's okay, you have a _very_ sexy body. I bet anyone would pay to see that."_

_While Travis smiled at the ( still ) bushing man, Wes turned around, attempting to hide it._

_"Stop flirting with me Travis, and stop looking at me like that. I'm a human being, not a piece of meat..."_

_"Since when is it against the law to flirt?" Travis laughed, stepping closer to Wes' back to the point wear he could feel his breath on his ear. "I'm a cop, I would know."_

_"Well, it's not. But if it _was _a law, you'd break it anyway..." Wes stated matter-of-factly as he backed up, pressing his back up against Travis' chest. "Ans I have no problem with you flirting, but just don't start something you can't finish, Travis."_

_Travis couldn't believe it. He must have been super wasted and was hearing things. Either it was his drunken mind playing tricks on him, or Wes was just flirting with him._

_"Oh, I intend on fi-"_

_"There you are you filthy son of a-"_

_"RUNNN~" Wes shouted as he pushed himself off of Travis and began to run to his car._

* * *

"Oh, God. This is even better than a soap opera!...not that I watch those or anything." Donny said as the two other men in the room looked at him in disbelief.

"Please don't finish this story, I already remember what happens and-"

"BUT I WANNA KNOW!" Donny immediately cut Wes off. "Continue please?"

As Donny asked that, he sent a glare Wes' way that kept him quiet.

* * *

_"Drive faster!"_

_"I'm already 25 over the speed limit Travis!"_

_"So?"_

_"Just put your shirt down and sit in your damn seat."_

_"Fine, mother."_

_After finally losing the guy, Travis got bored of all the driving around. Didn't he see that house already? Recognizing the gnome sitting on the toilet confirmed that strange feeling of déjà vu. _

_With nothing else better to do, he continued staring out of the window._

_That was a nice looking tree..._

_And he had never seen flowers like _that _before..._

_Oh look! It's a gnome sitting on a toilet!..._

_Okay, now they're just going in circles. Right when Travis was going to tell Wes he had seen that gnome 6 times already, they pulled up to Captain Sutton's house. It all went down hill from there..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hello world! Yes I am alive. c: Lol. I Had to cut this one in half because it was getting waayyyy too long. (x Haa , so the next part is coming soon to a monitor near you! :D _  
_

Lolol, okay. So I was torn between updating this and posting another one-shot for my little series I got goin' on. ( Comfort and Not Yet ) and obviously I picked this. (x Hahaa, but if you haven't already , YOU SHOULD GO AND READ THEM.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why is it necessary to do this all the time? I'm pretty sure if someone actually owned something on here, they wouldn't be writing stories about it...anyway, I own nothing. Therefore, I write stories. See? My logic makes perfect sense. c:

* * *

_Okay, now they're just going in circles. Right when Travis was going to tell Wes he had seen that gnome 6 times already, they pulled up to Captain Sutton's house. It all went down hill from there..._

_"Okay, Travis. The plan is..." As Wes whispered the plan into Travis' ear, he nodded in agreement. It was a simple plan, but it would probably work._

_Stepping out of the car, they tip-toed around the two-story house and into the backyard. As they approached the backdoor that led into the house, they both stopped._

_"So...how do we get in?"_

_"I don't know..." Wes sighed, turning to his partner, "I didn't think this far ahead."_

_As they stared at the door in silence, they wondered how they could possibly get into the house without breaking down the door. After a minute or two, Travis reached for the doorknob and twisted it to find the door unlocked._

_"Wow, for a cop, Cap'n is reeaalllyy stupid." Travis laughed quietly. Before he stepped foot in the house, Wes smacked him in the back of the head for his disrespect. Even drunk, he was a hard-ass._

_"Okay," Wes whispered as they snuck into the house and up the stares. "We just sneak into Captain's room, takes a pair of pants, and leave as fast as possible...Okay?...Travis?"_

_Turning around, he noticed that Travis was gone. Shaking his head, he walked down the hall and to the Captain's room by himself. _

* * *

"I don't remember much after that." Wes finished with an embarrassed sigh.

As he looked up, he saw Travis and Donny laughing their heads off. Wiping a tear from his left eye, Travis sat up.

"Oh, God! That's hilarious!" Travis laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Wes waited for them to finish. After a good five minutes, they were still laughing so Wes decided to get up and make some lunch. Well...it was four-o'clock so maybe it was Linner?

* * *

As Wes was just finishing up the sandwiches he made, he heard Travis and Donny come into the kitchen.

"Ohhh, something looks good. Is that-"

"BLT? Yes, your favorite."

"Did you remember-"

"No crust? Of course. You'd cry like a baby if I didn't."

"Marry me?"

For the first time since they walked in, Wes looked up at Travis with a confused face. Travis just laughed.

"If that's the case, can I be the flower girl?" Donny asked, taking one of the finished sandwiches.

"Sure-" said Travis before he was cut off by Wes.

"No, because there will be no wedding. I am _way _to good for Travis." Wes said with a smirk as Donny 'Ooo'-ed in the background.

"That's not what you were thinking _last night~_" Travis said the last words in a sing-song voice. That wiped the smirk clean off of Wes' face and was replaced with a blush.

"Whatever." Wes mumbled as he handed Travis his sandwich on a plate.

As Travis laughed at Wes' embarrassment, they all went back into the living room to enjoy the food along with some small talk. Laughter and teasing were shared between the three of them and before they knew it, the sandwiches were gone and they were back on the topic of last night.

"Hey, since Captain isn't mad at us, you think he'd remember what happened?" Travis asked the two of them.

"I guess..." Wes said thoughtfully.

"You should call. I can't wait to hear the rest of this story." Donny snickered even as he earned a glare from Wes.

Travis picked up his phone and dialed the Captain's number. It took 3 rings for him to pick up.

"_Travis, my man! What's going on?_" the captain said cheerfully through the phone.

"Hey Cap'n. Wes and I don't remember much from last night. You think you could help us out?" Travis asked, with a hopeful look.

"Oh-ho-hooo, don't worry, I remember _everything _from last night."

Travis smiled as he put the phone on speaker and listened to Captain Sutton tell the story.

* * *

_Hearing some commotion coming from down the stairs, Captain Sutton grabbed his lucky bat, tip-toeing down the hall. As he approached the top of the stairs, he stopped to listen._

_"It was just so sad!"_

_"Don't cry, it's okay! It's just a show, Wes."_

_"But Dora needed that hat, Travis! Why would he just take it like that? Oh God, I need a drink."_

_"Coming right up..."_

_By the sounds of the crying and the television, he could tell it was just Wes and Travis. Shaking his head, he put the bat down, wondering why the hell they were in his home. _

_As he finally descended the stairs, he was met with a hilarious sight..._

* * *

**A/N:** Hooollllllllaaaaaa ! Sorry to stop right there , I was just getting bored. Bleehh , I don't know. I didn't like this chapter much...next one will be better. PROMISE ! :D

REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE...A LOT ! c;

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks c:


	7. Chapter 7

_By the sounds of the crying and the television, he could tell it was just Wes and Travis. Shaking his head, he put the bat down, wondering why the hell they were in his home. _

_As he finally descended the stairs, he was met with a hilarious sight..._

"Hahahahahahahaa~" The captain laughed, causing Travis to put the phone at a reasonable distances, least he go def.

"C'mon man! Finish the story!" Don shouted, wanting to know what was so goddamn funny.

"Okay, OK! Let me breathe a bit boys..." Captain Sutton sighed, settling down a bit.

* * *

_"What was _you're_ favorite part?" The girl on the TV asked, pausing enough to wait for an answer._

_"Well personally," Wes started, drying his tears with the back of his hand. "I kinda liked the part where-"_

_"I liked that part too!"_

_"I WASN'T FINISHED! YOU LITTLE BI-"_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA~"_

_The sound of boisterous laughter coming from behind him stopped Wes dead in his tracks. He turned around, putting off the list of curse words he was about to unleash upon the little latina on the TV._

_To his surprise, he was met with a red-faced, chuckling Captain, who was damn near on the floor._

_"Travis...?" Wes called out, a little worried if the Captain was okay._

_He got no answer._

_"Travis!" Wes shouted once again. This time, the blonde abandoned the older man to walk in the direction of his parter, wondering where the hell he was._

_As he stepped foot into the kitchen, a hand wrapped around his mouth and pulled him towards a back door. As soon as his detective instincts were about to kick in, his partner stood in front of him, calming him down a bit._

Just _a bit._

_"Travis, what the duck do you think you're doing?"_

_"Shhh...if we sneak out now, everything will-. Wait, did you say 'duck'?"_

_"...no?"_

_"...Anyway, everything will be okay. Come on, let's go!" Travis whispered, reaching for the back door._

_"What about the Captain?" Wes said, stopping his eager partner . _

_"He'll be alright." Travis said, Gripping the blondes arm, and exiting the house._

* * *

Unbelievable.

In all honesty, Wes wasn't surprised that they weren't fired! What the hell was going on? What type of alternate universe was this?

Don, being the weird one he is, thought that this whole situation was hilarious. He was pounding his fist on the floor as his body shook with uncontrollable laughter. This seemed to anger Wes more. Travis, also, thought this was hilarious. However, he knew better than to laugh out loud, seeing as the blonde found no humor in this situation. The short-haired brunette, also known as Don, would catch on sooner or later.

And as Travis predicted, it was sooner.

His blonde partner had enough of the other man laughing at his expense. In the blink of an eye, Wes launched himself at the laughing brunette. Though the smaller man's attack did hurt a bit, Don still couldn't help but laugh.

Which only made it worse.

Travis smirked as he looked away, knowing that Don would get what he deserved. However, he still couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling deep in his chest that begged him to look away. Seeing Wes joking around anyone else but him seemed to piss him off a lot. With the sound of them laughing and wrestling ringing in his head, Travis distracted himself by talking to Captain Sutton-who was _still _on the phone.

"We are so sorry Cap-"

"It's fine, really. Just make sure it doesn't happen again?"

"Sure thing, Cap." Travis chuckled. "Anything else?"

"Nope. Just tell your partner to lay off the Dora, will you?" The older man chuckled through the phone at the memory.

"Of course."

And with that, the conversation was over. As he turned around again (ignoring the pang of hurt in his chest) the sight of Don and Wes wrestling brought back a flood of memories from the night before.

* * *

_As soon as the detective partners escaped the house, and reached the side-walk, the blonde ran head first into another man, who appeared to be just as drunk as the detectives. In a tangle of limbs and shouts, the both of them tumbled onto the cold, hard, ground._

_"HEY! GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!" _

_In fear, both drunk men struggled to get up. As the booming voice got closer, all three men hopped into to the car. And at the shout of the stranger in the backseat, the three were off._

_"Drivee!"_


End file.
